


A Great View To The City

by OrChan12



Series: Through the years [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, married Iwakyo, mother and son in low bonding, rich people do crazy stuff, that's it it's mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrChan12/pseuds/OrChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they are staying at Yamaguchi's home. Sometimes at Oikawa's. However, Yamaguchi wants to move in with Oikawa, wanting for them to go to the next level but he is too afraid. He doesn't know Oikawa has his own plans for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great View To The City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nat Chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nat+Chan).



> I remembered I forgot OiYama week, but I will update the one shot I wrote... probably a month later, but the thought is what counts! (right?)
> 
> Right?
> 
> Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes I've made, English isn't my first language, and possible OOCness.
> 
> For Natchan, who started watching Haikyuu!! and doesn't understand OiYama yet nor why do I like Yamaguchi so much.

There tears in Oikawa's eyes. "I can't believe you're gone, Iwa-chan. You'll be missed."

"I'm not dead, dumbass," growled Iwaizumi. "I'm just moving."

"But we always used to live next to each other-"

"It 20 minutes by car, stop being such a baby."

When Iwaizumi found out his wife was pregnant, they both decided they didn't want to raise their child in the city. They searched for a house and they found a good house in a quite neighborhood close to Tokyo. The house wasn't far away from Iwaizumi's work place and close to Kyoko's new office.

Yamaguchi watched the two friends argue when Kyoko approached him. "Thank you for helping us today," she said with a shy smile. She offered him a cold drink.

He took the drink with a thankful smile. "You're welcome. If you need anything-"

"It's okay," she put her hand on her small bump. "I think we are going to fine."

"You bought a nice house," he complimented. It was a big house with two floors and a garden, just like the ones that shown in movies.

"Yes, it isn't expensive, but it costs just as much as an apartment in Tokyo."

"I don't know. If you rent an apartment in a poor neighborhood, the prices are fair."

 

A cheap apartment isn't always a good idea. Yamaguchi came back, after helping his former colleague and boyfriend's best friend moving, willing for nothing more than a bath and a sleep. He climbed up the stairs, Oikawa following him. When he reached his apartment he noticed the small pond next to the doorway. Curious, he opened the door and saw there was water everywhere.

"What the hell?" Oikawa commented. "Did you leave a sink open or something?"

Looking up, Yamaguchi saw where the water came from. "There is a leak in the floor above. It wasn't there since the last time I was here." The apartment looked hideous, everything was a mess. Yamaguchi wondered if he should have spent the last four days in his apartment, maybe preventing the unfortunate event.

"Can't you complain about your neighbor?" wondered Oikawa out loud. "I mean, it looks like no one took care of the problem for a couple of days."

"No, he doesn't open the door; he is a complete shut in. He leaves the rent in the front door for the landlord, but the landlord himself hasn't seen his face. No one who lives here knows how he looks like."

"Creepy, but you should call your landlord. Meanwhile, you can stay at my place."

Yamaguchi looked at him surprised. "But I already spent the last-"

Oikawa cut him off. "So what? Anyway, you've got stuff in my place already, including a toothbrush. Also, I really can't leave you in a dump like this."

It wasn't that Yamaguchi hated Oikawa's apartment. On the contrary, it was way better than his. It was six times bigger, everything was new, and even the bed was much more comfortable. The reason why Yamaguchi spent his there a week the longest was because he knew it would mean they would eventually move in together. As much as Yamaguchi was ready to take their relationship for the next level, he still didn't forget the reason his last relationship failed. If he were to push Oikawa, it would only break them apart.

Oikawa didn't wait for an answer. "Let's see if there is something we can save."

 

The truth was, Oikawa was glad for what happened. He never liked Yamaguchi's apartment in the first place. Also, four nights weren't enough. He knew that Yamaguchi refused to be depended on him because of his pride; no matter how many times Oikawa said he didn't mind.

There were few clothes, some were his own, and surprisingly Yamaguchi's laptop wasn't damaged. The two went to Oikawa's apartment. "Thank you so much," said Yamaguchi with blushing face. "Sorry for the trouble."

"I told you, my home your home." After a thought he added, "I think I'm saying this in the wrong language."

Yamaguchi giggled and it was a sweet sound. "I'm going to take a shower," said Yamaguchi.

Oikawa was about to answer when he received a text massage. "Sure, I'll join you in few moments."

Yamaguchi didn't respond to the offer, his face only reddened more. Oikawa looked at the massage. It was from the last person he wanted to talk to, but he knew he had to.

 

They fell asleep quickly. The next morning Yamaguchi woke up, being cuddled by Oikawa's large figure, enjoying the warmth of his boyfriend. He tried to go back to sleep. Someone had other plans.

There was a loud knock on the door, the bedroom door. "Tooru, open up, I know you're in there."

Oikawa growled. "How did she get a key?"

"I don't know, but you should open your door," said Yamaguchi; glad he was wearing his pajamas.

Yamaguchi could feel Oikawa dissatisfaction, but the latter stood up. Right in front of Oikawa stood a small figure, but a fierce one. "Good morning mother," said Oikawa, trying to sound cheerful.

"You're in big trouble," his mother raised his voice. "Can you explain me why Inoue Hikari, your-"

The name seemed to trigger something in Oikawa, for he immediately tried to change the subject. "Hey! You know what; let's discuss it over a cup of coffee." 

"You'll better," she raised her voice again, but this time she noticed Yamaguchi was also in the room. "Good morning, Tadashi-kun."

"Good morning, ma'am," he said shyly. It was the first time she caught the two together in bed, though they didn't do anything other than sleeping- as long as the shower wasn't included.

"I'll wait in the kitchen," she simply said, probably wanting to avoid arguing in front of Yamaguchi.

"I'll go checking on her," Oikawa said. "You should change clothes." Yamaguchi nodded, without reminding Oikawa he wasn't fully dressed, but probably he wanted to look why his mother was upset.

However, before Oikawa left the room, Yamaguchi had to ask, "Who Inoue-san is?"

"No one important," Oikawa lie, "just someone in the office. She gives us a lot of trouble." The last part wasn't a lie.

Yamaguchi dressed up and walked towards the kitchen. He has spent enough time in the apartment to feel like home. Oikawa and his mother were whispering with each other and stopped when Yamaguchi walked in. As Yamaguchi was making himself a cup of coffee, Oikawa's mother spoke. "I heard what happened to your apartment, such a shame," she said. "Tooru said you're staying with him."

"Yes," Yamaguchi agreed. "Is everything okay? You looked upset earlier."

"I'm fine," she smiled at him. "But I wonder, do you have enough clothes?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you for your concern."

"How about I take you shopping?" she suggested. Both Yamaguchi and Oikawa looked baffled at her. She rolled her eyes. "No offense, but I see the way you dress up and I can tell my son doesn't take care much of you. Besides, I would like to know you more, you seem like a good kid."

Yamaguchi had no idea how to react. Despite Oikawa's mother excepting their relationship, he never thought she would suggest quality time together. "Thanks for the offer. I would like that."

"Are you sure?" Oikawa stepped up. "You can never know what she is up to."

"It had been two years, perhaps even more. It's about time to get closer," she said. "How about next Tuesday, are you free that day?"

"Yes," he said timidly.

"Great," she said. "Now if you must excuse me, I have to attend an important meeting."

She left the apartment, leaving Yamaguchi a little bit puzzled. "What just happened?"

"I don't know, but I don't trust her," Oikawa mumbled.

 

Oikawa's mother's definition of shopping together was her entering every store and him carrying all the bags. Not that he minded, though. He never liked to go shopping, so he was glad he wasn't the one who was constantly changing clothes. Yamaguchi had never been in that area. He usually bought clothes in cheap stores, on sale, sometimes second hand that he could afford himself. Those shops were expensive. A pair of jeans cost as much as his rent.

Thinking about his rent, he was reminded by his landlord that he needed to renew the lease. The truth was, Yamaguchi really didn't want to continue living in that place. He was about to start a new job as an elementary school teacher that would allow to find a better place. Furthermore, he wanted to move in with Oikawa, however, he was too afraid to ask. Although Oikawa declared he was serious, Yamaguchi couldn't tell if suggesting moving in together wouldn't ruin everything.

Yamaguchi suggested the mother to pick anything she wanted as a thank you, feeling uncomfortable that she paid for everything, including some clothes that were meant for him. She chose shoes and he paid for them, which summed up their day.

"I always thought your kind had an excellent taste in fashion, but I can't say yours is bad," she told him in the end of the day.

"Thank you?" he asked, not sure whether it was a complement or not.

"Let's go somewhere to eat," she suggested. He agreed.

They went to a restaurant. The waiter took their order and they waited for their food. "Thank you very much for today," he thanked her from the bottom of his heart. Ever since his parents kicked him out of the house, none of them tried to contact him, not anyone else from his family. It felt nice, as if she fully accepted him.

"You're welcome," she said. "I did it with my daughter in law. It was only a matter of time we would do the same."

He smiled. "Thank you again, it means a lot to me."

"I was hoping to talk to you about your job actually." The waiter came with their food and the mother waited for a while until it was just the two of them before she continued. "You said you went to community college."

"Yes," he agreed. "I graduated and I start working as a teacher in about two months. I was offered a job by a local school, as a substitute teacher. I know it's not a lot, but I will get a better payment."

"You're probably planning moving to a different place, right? Your address located in a poor area, the one that is too scary to step in."

"Yes," he simply answered. He wanted to move out badly, but he wanted to find a place with Oikawa, not by himself. Of course, he was too shy to say those things around her.

She rested her chin on her hand, looking interested. "You sure work hard, don't you?"

"I want to become a worthy man," he said honestly.

Although he felt under investigation, it was nice talking to her. She looked interested and not as judgmental as she was when he first met her. They had a simple conversation that went great.

Until her phone rang. She looked at the number, her face fell down. She ignored the call. "You can answer your phone," he claimed. "It alright if it's important."

"It's fine," she said. "It's something that can wait."

Yamaguchi remembered the conversation they had the other day. "Is it Inoue-san?"

She looked horrified at that moment what made Yamaguchi regret he ever asked that. "I guess Tooru would eventually tell you the story."

He was puzzled. "Tell me what?"

She didn't say anything. She considered her words. "Let's just say the two share a history that did not end well." She didn't expend any further.

 

Yamaguchi decided to sign a contract for another year, his apartment already fixed. Meanwhile he could save for an apartment, to find something that fitted both Oikawa and him. Since he didn't own a car, Oikawa agreed to drive him. Yet, something was strange. He didn't recognize the neighborhood they were at.

"Where are we?"

"I want to show you something, before we go to your place," Oikawa said with a devious smile.

"Should I be worried?"

"What? No, it's something good. What could I possibly do?"

They parked in front of a large building that looked familiar. Most of the apartments were penthouses; some of them suggested a great view on city. They drove by it once, few weeks ago, on their way to a date. It was a different neighborhood there the high society lived. A place that Yamaguchi knew he could never live. For unknown reason, Oikawa parked in that area.

"What are we doing here?" wondered Yamaguchi out loud.

"Just come with me and stop asking so many questions," Oikawa begged. "You sound like my mom, stop hanging out with her."

They went to the elevator and Oikawa pressed on the button number 10. The elevator went up. "In case you're wondering," Oikawa started, "we are not here to meet anyone."

"Then… What are we going to do?"

"You'll see," Oikawa grinned again, what made Yamaguchi worried even more.

Yamaguchi let Oikawa lead him. The latter stopped in front of a door, what made the former wonder how did he plan to get inside. He got an answer quickly when Oikawa pulled a key out of his sleeve. Oikawa opened the door and curious Yamaguchi followed him.

Oikawa stood in the middle of a large space. "What do you think about this place?"

It was a large empty space. It was bigger than Oikawa current place. It had a wooden floor and the walls were painted white, except that one of the walls was made of windows that provided view on the city, just like the ones one could see in the movies. He noticed the case of stairs and pointed it.

"Is that-?"

"Yes, it is," Oikawa answered.

"This place is amazing!" Yamaguchi muttered. "Why are you showing it to me?"

Oikawa showed him the key again. "Because I bought it," he announced.

Yamaguchi's eyes widened with surprise. "You did what?"

"I bought it," Oikawa said.

"But, there is nothing wrong with your place," Yamaguchi was shocked. "You never told me you wanted a new place."

"I remembered we passed by here once," told Oikawa, "and you said 'wow, this place looks amazing.' So, the moment I saw one of the apartments was for sale, I jumped on the opportunity.

"I want to start a new page in my life that includes you. I want to wake everyday with you by my side. I hate it when we constantly change places, we should have one of our own."

"I think like that too," admitted Yamaguchi. "Don't think this place is a little too big for two people? I can't even afford helping you-"

Oikawa stepped closer, cutting Yamaguchi's sentence. "I told once and I'm going to say it again. I want you to have it. I want to spoil you, to give you everything you need and beyond. You have had a hard time, you went through a lot. It's time for you to get what you deserve. You need to get used to it, because I won't change in the near future or the far future."

"You could search apartments with me," mumbled Yamaguchi, hoping Oikawa would take as sign.

"No, you've got a horrible taste."

"I know, I choose to live with you."

"See my point?"

Oikawa leaned down to kiss Yamaguchi, the latter cooperating. Oikawa put his hands around Yamaguchi waist, bringing their bodies closer. "So, will you move in with me?" Oikawa asked officially.

"Yes," Yamaguchi answered without hesitation.

"We can live here forever, until we grow old."

Yamaguchi blushed. "It would be nice. It feels like a proposal."

"It feels like a proposal?" Oikawa repeated.

"Kinda," Yamaguchi couldn't believe he said that out loud. One step at a time, there was no need to rush. Though, it could be nice.

"Don't be stupid, Tada-chan, you need a ring for that."

"Sorry…"

Oikawa let one hand go and searched for something. That something was a small box. "That's why I bought this ring, just to make it official." Oikawa let go complete, only to go down on one knee. He opened the box that revealed a silver ring that fitted a man rather than a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," he said, not caring if he sounded too excited. He went do to be at the same height as Oikawa and kissed him. "Yes," he repeated. Never in his life was he as happy as he was at that moment.

 

Despite his fears, he pressed the 'send' button. After all, his mother didn't stop pester him about proposing after he told he bought was planning on doing so. He bought the ring few months ago, after his best friend got married.

Oikawa had one last thing to settle before. He wanted to but that apartment for a long time, but the real estate agent that sold it was none other than his crazy ex girlfriend, Inoue, who still hasn't forgiven him for the break up.

"I want to buy this place," he claimed.

"Why? It's a place for families, not for a single guy."

"You said you'll sell the apartment to me," Oikawa did not back down. "Beside," he grinned, "I want a new place for me and my fiancé."

"Yeah right," she clearly didn't believe him. "All you do is to play with women."

"Great," Oikawa searched through his gallery, "because yesterday I proposed to a man."

Her smug smile fell of her face. "You expect me to believe that?"

Oikawa found quickly the selfie he forced Yamaguchi to take with him, Yamaguchi awkwardly showing the ring with a shy face and Oikawa grinning like an idiot. "Here you go."

Her facial expression was priceless. Then, he could officially buy the apartment.

 

The bold man was sleeping deeply when the doorbell rang. It wasn't early on the morning but it was still annoying, especially since it wasn't his apartment. He looked over the other side of the bed, only to see his new boyfriend still sleeping.

He put on a shirt and went to open the door, hoping it would make the annoying voice stop. He opened the door. There was a high school girl standing there, wearing a uniform that indicated she wasn't from the area. She was cute, but too young. She didn't look like Tsukishima, so why would she come over to his place?

"I'm sorry to bother you," she said. "Are you Tsukishima? You don't look like him."

"No," he answered, "I will get him."

Just to be safe he closed the door and went to Tsukishima's bedroom. He shook him a little bit, trying to wake him up. The blond woke up, cursing the entire world. "What is it?"

"There is a cute high school girl who is looking for you."

"What? Where?"

"At the door… She didn't stop ringing the doorbell so I opened the door."

Tsukishima wore his glasses and got up angrily. "God Dammit, Tanaka," the blond cursed, "just ignore it next time. Why would a high school girl search in this place?"

"I don't know," Tanaka got offended. "She was the one who knew your name."

Tsukishima looked puzzled as he was dressing up. Both of them went to the door, Tanaka following Tsukishima. Tsukishima opened the door. The cute high school girl was still standing there. She looked happy to see Tsukishima. The latter however, looked at her as someone he never thought he would meet again.

"What are you doing here?"

**Author's Note:**

> Want to propose someone? Buy them an apartment :D Also, I really want to write a large wedding arc (which will probably be 2 chapters)
> 
> Also, I recently started shipping TanaTsuki, it's a great crack!ship.
> 
> I you liked it, please leave a review^^


End file.
